Intimité
by Oceanna
Summary: L'intimité – affective, mentale, physique - ne se construit pas en un jour. Au contraire, la vie est faite de tâtonnement et de maladresse et que toutes les histoires d'amour ont les leurs. (Maintenant avec un second OS en miroir du premier)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : Cet OS aurait dû être écrit en une heure pour le thème « Mécanique » lors des Nuits du Fof. Il n'a pas été écrit en une heure parce que l'idée me plaisait trop pour que je l'abandonne._

.

 _ **Intimité**_

.

La première fois qu'ils dorment ensembles, Victor ronfle contre sa poitrine et il est en train de paniquer à propos de son programme et de la compétition.

La seconde fois qu'ils dorment ensembles, Yuri a l'impression de flotter avec sa médaille et le baiser qu'il vient de recevoir de la part de Victor, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de tomber comme une masse alors que Victor n'est pas encore sorti de la douche. Et au réveil, ils doivent se dépêcher pour prendre leur avion et la question est ainsi évitée.

Il réalise qu'il a volontairement ignoré la question de leur désir physique lorsqu'il voit, sans le vouloir, un paquet de préservatif et du lubrifiant dans ses affaires.

Oh.

Ah oui.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'ait jamais considéré cette idée. Cela fait quelques mois depuis qu'il a accepté qu'il désire Victor et que ce fait s'est accompagné de questionnements et de réflexions plus ou moins graphiques sur ce que cela… impliquait.

Ce n'est pas une idée étrangère. Le problème, c'est que malgré tout, l'aspect… mécanique du tout lui est fondamentalement étranger. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il sait que ce n'est pas nouveau pour Victor et qu'il saura mieux quoi faire. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'il _sait_ que ce n'est pas nouveau pour Victor et qu'il aura donc des points de comparaison.

Splendide.

Par conséquent, il insiste pour qu'ils recommencent à faire chambre à part. Si Victor est déçu, il ne le montre pas.

.

Il arrive parfois à surmonter son anxiété pour ouvrir une fenêtre privée sur son navigateur et à chercher quelques conseils. La première fois, il ne tombe que sur des vidéos pornographiques, à son grand désespoir, et les conseils qu'il arrivent à glaner par la suite, ne font mention que de se détendre et d'utiliser beaucoup de lubrifiant et de prendre son temps. Ce qui est très bien, mais il le savait déjà.

.

Le cœur du problème, c'est qu'il n'a pas envie de faire chambre à part, bon sang ! Il a envie de profiter du temps qu'ils ont ensemble hors de la glace, il a envie de dormir à côté de Victor, il a envie d'explorer ses désirs, il a envie d'apprendre à le toucher, d'apprendre à être touché ! il est juste extrêmement conscient que tout cela va probablement ressembler à un grand naufrage.

« Tu sais que cela ne me dérange pas d'aller à ton rythme ?, demande Victor brusquement un soir alors qu'il bafouille et qu'il ne sait pas s'il veut ouvrir ou fermer la porte de sa chambre. »

Ce qui est à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Une bonne parce que Victor, pour toutes ses ouvertures, ses oublis de l'espace personnel et sa manière de le toucher comme si c'était une seconde nature, sait qui il est et lui laisse le contrôle. Une mauvaise parce qu'il a l'impression qu'il a besoin que Victor le pousse, le fasse sortir de sa zone de confort pour qu'il puisse avancer, comme il l'a fait avec Eros.

Pour toute réponse, il prend donc sa main et l'entraîne dans sa chambre jusqu'à son futon. Il sait qu'il est rouge comme une tomate, mais cela au moins, il l'a accepté comme une évidence depuis une éternité.

Une fois allongé, pourtant, les choses semblent plus faciles. C'est confortable – c'est la suite de la proximité qu'ils on créé ensemble pendant des mois. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'imaginait, la main de Victor sur sa peau ne change pas d'intensité juste parce qu'ils sont allongés dans le noir – c'est lui, c'est toujours lui, c'est toujours ce qu'il connaît, à la différence que l'obscurité signifie beaucoup plus de tâtonnements et de : « Qu'est-ce que je suis en train d'attraper ? » de la part de Victor, ou ses indications amusées de la partie du corps que Yuri est en train de toucher. Le pire, c'est que malgré ce mélange diffus d'embarrassement et l'amusement palpable de Victor, il est quand même terriblement excité. Lorsqu'il se réveille le lendemain, Yuri a l'impression d'avoir passé une étape et d'avoir survécu – à défaut de l'avoir réussi. À côté de lui, Victor est en train de le regarder et ne semble ni déçu par la veille, ni gêné par son haleine lorsque, sans réfléchir, il se redresse pour l'embrasser.

.

Il découvre, les nuits suivantes, qu'il a été un peu optimiste et un peu pessimiste. D'une part, l'entraînement est toujours aussi épuisant, et que l'un d'entre eux s'endort généralement comme une masse quelques minutes après qu'ils aient éteint les lumières. Mais pour les fois où ils sont tous les deux réveillés, il y a tout une mécanique à mettre en place sur la manière de changer de position pour éviter d'écraser l'autre ou d'arracher accidentellement une partie du cuir chevelu de l'autre, et, plus largement, il a parfois l'impression que quatre bras, quatre jambes, deux torses et deux têtes, c'est parfois beaucoup de logistique pour penser ce qui va où et comment, et c'est sans compter Makkachin qui alterne entre être parfaitement discret et indifférent à ce qui se passe sous les couverture et à prendre leurs mouvements comme autant d'invitation à jouer. Malgré cela, il s'imagine parfois que Victor se lève, las de ses maladresses, cesse de s'en amuser, et décide d'arrêter les frais. Lorsqu'il s'en ouvre, il récolte quelques anecdotes sur les amants de Victor et leur mésaventures. Il se demande parfois si c'est normal, ou si Victor ne semble pas avoir de chance. Mais le rire de Victor et son amusement est contagieux et il finit par rire de lui-même – que peut-il faire d'autre ?

.

Il se demande encore si Victor ne se lasse pas de leur accord tacite de ne pas continuer une fois que l'excitation devient trop… sensible. Il ignore l'anxiété qui lui rappelle qu'il a vingt-trois ans et que tout ce qu'il découvre devrait être familier, maîtrisé. Il sait que Victor sait que ce n'est pas le cas. Il sait que Victor le savait avant la coupe de Chine et leur baiser. Il sait tout cela, mais comme avec le reste, il est parfois incapable d'y croire.

.

Il trouve le courage d'expliquer à Victor que pour les compétitions, il préfère garder deux lits doubles parce qu'il dort mieux lorsqu'il est seul dans un lit. Il n'arrive pas à dissimuler son soulagement lorsque son coach approuve – il avait peur que cela soit une négation de leur couple, une négation de ce qu'ils découvre en pointillé, lorsque le sommeil qui suit son entraînement n'est pas assez puissant pour qu'il s'endorme presque immédiatement.

.

Il y a un soir après la coupe de Russie où il trouve le courage de glisser ses mains dans le pyjama de Victor et effleurer l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Au premier et au second passage, il sent avec fierté Victor frissonner, mais au troisième, celui-ci fait presque un bond et lui donne un coup de genoux : il n'a pas pris en compte – comment aurait-il pu ? – que Victor puisse être chatouilleux à cet endroit.

.

Il y a un soir juste avant leur départ pour Barcelone où Victor découvre qu'il est extrêmement sensible derrière son genoux et où il ne cesse d'y laisser courir ses doigts sans cesser d'embrasser son cou et où Yuri est sur le dos, une jambe légèrement repliée pour que Victor ne cesse pas ses caresses. Est-ce qu'ils ont trop attendu ? Est-ce qu'il est pour une fois assez détendu pour oublier ses complexes et se laisser partir entièrement ? Toujours est-il que l'idée de demander à Victor d'arrêter ne lui effleure même pas l'esprit et que soudain, le plaisir arrive et le prend par surprise. Et quand il redevient un peu plus conscient de lui-même, de l'état de son caleçon, et de l'immobilité presque prudente de Victor au-dessus de lui, il se sent jeune, terriblement jeune, et stupide. Il finit par se lever du lit pour changer de sous-vêtement et lorsqu'il se glisse de nouveau sous les draps, il attire brusquement Victor contre lui et glisse sa main dans son boxer. Il sent qu'il est écarlate parce que c'est la première fois qu'il est aussi direct, mais Victor soupire contre lui et accompagne les mouvements de son bassin. Il a l'impression d'être maladroit, et il n'est pas certain de ce qu'il est en train de faire, mais Victor semble ne pas s'en soucier du tout, et cela prend plus de temps que ce qu'il ne pense et soudain, il sent qu'il commence à avoir une crampe. Il serre les dents et tente de l'ignorer, parce que les soupirs de Victor sont une victoire, parce qu'il a envie d'aller jusqu'au bout pour cette fois, et que… Mais c'est trop douloureux et il finit par retirer sa main malgré le son de protestation de Victor.

« J'ai une crampe, explique-t-il en se sentant assez idiot. »

Il y a une seconde de silence, et puis il sent le corps de Victor tressauter contre lui et il finit par comprendre qu'il est en train de rire. Il s'attend pendant un instant à se sentir un peu humilié, mais il a conscience du ridicule de la situation et finit par l'imiter.

.

Il y a le soir juste après le Grand Prix. Au-delà de la joie de savoir que Victor veut revenir sur la glace, au-delà de sa décision de continuer à concourir, au-delà de sa médaille d'argent, il est porté par le soulagement de savoir que sa dispute avec Victor est résolue. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils se retrouvent en tête à tête, il sent une vague d'appréhension l'envahir : il n'est pas un idiot, il sait que sa décision unilatérale, malgré ses bonnes intentions, va laisser des traces, et qu'elle révèle peut-être aussi qu'ils ne savent pas aussi bien communiquer qu'il ne le pensait. Victor doit percevoir son inquiétude, parce qu'il s'arrête lui aussi.

« Yuri ? »

C'est une question et une inquiétude à la fois. La main de Victor reste à quelques centimètres de sa peau comme s'il avait peur lui aussi de le toucher et de découvrir qu'ils ne sont pas aussi réconciliés qu'ils ne veulent le croire. Il ne veut pas ça. Pas pour eux, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il peut se féliciter de sa victoire, et anticiper un avenir plus beau que celui qu'il pensait obtenir. Au lieu de répondre verbalement, il le plaque contre la porte pour l'embrasser en essayant de retrouve l'assurance qui l'habite lorsqu'il danse sur Eros. Il sent le souffle que Victor laisse échapper lors choc et l'hésitation avant qu'il ne réponde à ses mouvements. Il prend rarement l'initiative, la garde encore plus rarement : c'est encore trop nouveau pour qu'il se sente assez à l'aise. Mais entre la fin de la tension des derniers jours, et les mots moqueurs que Victor a lancé devant sa médaille de bronze et son défi – _que vas-tu faire pour m'exciter ?_ – il a l'impression d'une urgence à faire ces gestes, maintenant, tout de suite. Il veut… Il sait pas exactement ce qu'il veut – mais c'est cela, peut-être : Victor entre le mur et la porte, la manière dont il est capable de faire monter son désir avec ses mains et ses lèvres, et la hâte d'aller plus loin, de le sentir jouir contre lui, là, tout de suite, malgré les vêtements qui gênent leur mouvements et qu'il refuse de prendre le temps d'enlever. Il veut que Victor garde la même expression : surprise, émerveillée et excitée. Il veut savoir qu'il est capable de faire cela, et cela semble plutôt bien parti lorsque le portable de Victor ce met à vibrer. Yuri se fige, brusquement rappelé à la réalité, mais au lieu de faire un geste vers les poches de sa veste Victor l'attire pour un nouveau baiser et l'encourage à reprendre ses mouvements. C'est au tour de son portable de commencer à sonner et ils échangent un regard avant de se séparer pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

« Chris propose d'aller boire un verre, annonce-t-il.

-Phichit aussi, confirme Yuri. »

Il y a un silence où ils se dévisagent, conscients de combien ils sont ébouriffés.

« Douche ?, murmure Victor, la voix encore rauque. »

Il n'ose pas répondre verbalement et hoche la tête. Victor semble enfin vouloir se décoller du mur pour rejoindre la salle de bain, mais il s'arrête à son niveau, le contemple pensivement.

« Je me demande ce que va donner cette nuit si tu bois un peu d'alcool avec nous, murmure-t-il. »

Et il retient un éclat de rire joyeux en fermant la porte derrière lui et Yuri, pendant une seconde, se demande vraiment pourquoi il se retrouve dans cette situation – et sait qu'il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.


	2. Chapter 2

Il y a les années liminaires, entre son seizième et son vingtième anniversaire, où il tente de tracer sur la glace et ailleurs, les concours de sa sexualité et de sa sensualité. Ce qui, à cet âge, ne peux que se faire dans des paradoxes et des exagérations pas toujours heureuses, mais qui, sur le moment entraînent son public.

C'est ainsi qu'il devient très rapidement le chouchou des spectateurs de patinage pouvant être attiré par les hommes et quelques autres capable de faire une exception. En le devenant, il se retrouve aussi la cible de divers paparazzis, rumeurs et suppositions. Ce n'est pas différent du reste de sa carrière et il s'en amuse beaucoup. Après tout, sa véritable expérience est limitée à des performances solitaires en compagnie de la veuve à cinq doigts. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas, c'est juste qu'il a autre chose à faire et qu'il a besoin de sommeil et que perdre sa virginité n'est pas très haut sur la liste de ses priorités parce que c'est trop d'effort et trop de temps perdu. Il est beaucoup plus intéressé par l'effet que ses tentatives sur la glaces ont sur le public et sur son image. C'est beaucoup plus simple.

Quand il perd sa virginité, il est… déçu. Il a un peu bu, il a quelques jours de repos, et une patineuse lui a fait quelques avances qu'il a accepté. Il la connaît de loin en loin, il croit qu'ils ont plaisanté ensemble quand ils étaient juniors. Elle est plus qu'une inconnue de passage et c'est suffisant pour qu'ils remontent ensemble dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour se câliner. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'aller plus loin que des baisers. Elle n'est pas vierge et elle a un préservatif. Il suppose qu'elle a plus l'habitude de se genre de situation. Il suppose qu'elle l'avait prévu. Il ne lui a pas dit qu'il n'était jamais allé plus loin. C'est… rapide. Une fois qu'il a enlevé son préservatif, elle saisit ses mains et le guide jusqu'à son orgasme qui prend plus de temps et plus de directions. Il songe, dans un coin de son esprit, alors qu'il ajuste la position de ses doigts, qu'être seul demande vraiment moins d'efforts. Il se demande à quel point elle s'est rendu compte de son inexpérience. Il se demande si c'est mieux avec quelqu'un qu'on prend le temps de connaître et d'embrasser. Il se demande, alors qu'elle prend une douche si elle est satisfaite. Il a la vague impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose. Il est presque certain qu'il devrait se sentir victorieux ou plus adulte, avoir l'impression d'avoir résolu l'un des mystères de la vie, ou avoir un éclair d'imagination pour sa prochaine chorégraphie, mais il se sent juste fatigué, il a envie d'une douche et d'aérer la chambre. Il se dit que ce sera mieux la prochaine fois, qu'il sait comment faire, mais l'idée le laisse vaguement perplexe et mal à l'aise.

S'il était porté sur l'introspection, il aurait fini par penser qu'il aurait dû arrêté les choses plus tôt, mais Victor n'aime pas l'introspection quand elle ne touche par le patinage ou son image médiatique.

.

La seconde fois, c'est avec un patineur qu'il connaît depuis longtemps, qui a quelques années de plus que lui, dont la carrière s'est arrêtée une saison plus tôt à cause d'une blessure à la cheville. Il est en train de se reconvertir pour être prof de sport, mais il revient souvent assister aux entraînements. Son appartement n'est pas loin de celui de Victor et ils ont l'habitude de rentrer ensemble. Il y a un moment, un soir, où ils se disent adieu et il y a un moment où Victor pense « il veut m'embrasser », un moment où il pense « pourquoi pas ? » et où ils s'embrassent.

Il prend son temps. Ou plutôt : il prend le peu de temps qu'il peut sur son emploi du temps et Alexei est assez conscient de la réalité de son emploi du temps pour ne pas en demander plus. La première fois qu'il masturbe Alexei et qu'il lui demande s'il a apprécié, il reçoit un sourire paresseux et un :

« J'ai Victor Nikivorof, l'étoile de la Russie avec moi, comment tu veux que ça aille mal ? »

Il n'est pas certain de comment le prendre. Il n'est pas certain que ce soit un compliment.

Quelques fois plus tard, il se rend compte de deux choses. La première, c'est que coucher avec quelqu'un est fondamentalement ridicule. Ridiculement érotique, la plupart du temps, mais plein d'ajustement, de questions maladroites, de gestes involontaires et de sons obscènes qui ont tendance à le faire rire. La seconde, c'est qu'Alexei se vexe comme un pou, même lorsqu'il explique que ce n'est pas de lui dont il rit, ce qui donne quelques disputes dont il se serait bien passé.

Ils se séparent vite. Alexei veut quelque chose de plus sérieux, et Victor a besoin d'air, d'espace, de retourner sur la glace. Il accepte les sympathies des autres patineurs et cache son soulagement. Il se promet de ne plus jamais recommencer.

La suite est largement documentée et augmentée par les médias. Il devient, par l'action de son agent et des photographes qui le mettent en scène et de certains club de fan Victor Nikivorof, Roméo en herbe, rêve érotique de ces messieurs et ces dames et des personnes ne souscrivant pas aux deux catégories précédentes. Il a vingt-et-un ans. Il a été sacré comme homme le plus sexy par une partie de la planète et que cela vient avec des attentes qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment. Il n'a pas de geste magique pour se déshabiller en étant sexy – chaussettes ou pas. Il n'a pas de dons télépathiques pour savoir si la personne aime qu'on joue avec ses tétons ou qu'on lui embrasse le cou. Il n'a pas l'option « orgasme garanti » que vendent les porno et les livres érotiques. Son sperme n'a pas miraculeusement un goût différent de celui de javel salée. Il n'a pas une endurance hors du commun ni un talent inné pour tenir des positions acrobatiques.

Il _tente_. Il aime plaire, il aime être à la hauteur des rêves qu'il provoque.

Mais il se demande si les gens sont conscients que l'expérience compte souvent moins que la communication. Il se demande comment les gens peuvent croire la vie romantique qu'on lui donne sans penser qu'il a besoin de deux heures de sommeil par nuit. Il se demande s'il est à la hauteur des espérances des gens qui espèrent le séduire – et regrette quand il sent que, malgré lui, il n'a pas été à la hauteur de l' _expérience Nikivorof_. Il se demande comment fait Chris pour exsuder cette aura de contentement après chacune de ses rencontres, s'il a un secret. Il ne lui pose pas la question : ils ne sont pas proche ainsi et il est presque certain que le Suisse le prendrait comme une victoire. Victor, lui, a l'honnêteté de dire qu'il a eu quelques fois assez splendides, une pléthore de nuits bien sympathiques mais oubliables, et de grands marasmes, dont une partie a été adoucie par les fou-rires partagée et l'autre brûle encore d'insatisfaction et de hontes informulées.

S'il était porté sur l'introspection, il se demanderait combien de fois il a accepté parce qu'il se sentait obligé de le faire après avoir beaucoup flirté et combien de fois il désirait vraiment la personne en face de lui. Heureusement, il n'est pas porté sur l'introspection, sauf pour dire que la seule personne avec qui il imagine de partager régulièrement ses draps est Makkachin.

.

Avec sa crise du quart de siècle, comme finit par la surnommer Chris, ses rencontres sont de moins satisfaisantes. Les séductions, l'aura de Victor Nikivorof bourreau des cœurs, les échanges de salives et autres fluides corporels sont une mécanique usée, connue, comme son corps et ses gestes sur la glace.

Mais ses compagnes et compagnons ne font pas de commentaires. Comme sur la glace, personne ne semble se rendre compte de rien – ou personne n'ose rien dire. Comme sur la glace, son nom et son apparence sont suffisants et ses orgasmes se dissipent rapidement. Ils ont souvent un goût de cendres.

Il est Victor Nikivorof et il se demande ce qu'il a fait de la vie et de l'amour.

.

Le soir du banquet fatidique, Yuri éveille un désir que Victor a du mal à comprendre. Une envie brûlante de lui, de le découvrir, une certitude étrange que c'est ça qu'il cherche, que c'est ça qui lui manque.

S'il était porté à douter de lui même, il se demanderait à quel point il a projeté sur un inconnu ses propres problèmes, mais Victor a toujours fait confiance à ses instincts.

.

Il ne sait pas exactement le moment où il se rend compte que Yuri n'a strictement aucune expérience amoureuse.

Ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il a possiblement été un peu vite en besogne au début – comment pouvait-il imaginer que le champagne avait un tel effet sur l'autre patineur ? – et que si tout était à refaire, il n'aurait pas été si… brusque. Pas sur Eros, parce que Yuri a définitivement besoin de quelqu'un qui voit en lui ce qu'il n'est pas capable de contempler, mais sur le reste, certainement.

Ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'un jour il cesse de regretter les souvenirs du banquet, qu'il cesse de chercher le Yuri qu'il a rencontré dans les geste de l'homme devant lui, et qu'il pense : « j'ai le temps ».

C'est brusquement libérateur.

Ce qui l'est encore plus, c'est lorsqu'il se rend compte que Yuri sait faire la différence entre ses ouvertures de _Nikivorof bourreau des cœurs_ et les siennes plus aisément que lui-même et que seules les secondes ont de la valeur à ses yeux. C'est ce qui fait que séduire Yuri est si fascinant. Il n'est jamais certain de l'effet qu'il aura : les fois où Yuri oubliera sa timidité pour redevenir l'homme qu'il a rencontré au banquet, les fois où il s'enfuira, les fois où l'ignorera sans merci. C'est la première où il doit faire autant d'effort, se poser des questions.

S'il y était superstitieux, il penserait que c'est une question de karma. Mais Victor ne l'est pas, et se contente de profiter du moment.

.

« Pardon, marmonne Yuri. »

C'est la troisième ou la quatrième fois de la soirée : il doit être plus anxieux que d'habitude et s'excuse pour chacune de ses maladresses alors qu'elles n'ont aucune importance.

« Hey, finit-il par chuchoter. Tu sais que je m'en fiche ? »

Il y a un silence où, Yuri est tendu comme un arc contre son épaule.

« Cela m'énerve, finit-il par articuler avec violence. Tu devais t'attendre à mieux. Entre Eros et le banquet… »

Il réfléchit un instant en caressant son dos en espérant le relaxer.

« Yuri. Dès que je m'attends à quelque chose de ta part, tu parviens à le transformer entièrement et le résultat est toujours… quelque chose que je n'étais pas capable d'imaginer.

-Tu veux dire, la profondeur de mon inexpérience ? »

Ouch. Pour être capable de formuler les choses aussi clairement, son anxiété doit être plus importante qu'il ne l'avait deviné. Il sait qu'il ne pas le raisonner ce soir, parce que cela ne fonctionne jamais. À la place, il oblige Yuri à se mettre sur le dos et se penche au-dessus de lui. Il regrette, un instant, ses cheveux longs.

« C'est vrai, répond-il. J'ai eu des amants plus expérimentés que toi. Des personnes capables de faire passer tes maladresses pour un geste volontaire. Et pourtant, Yuri, tu es le seul avec qui j'ai envie de rester. »

 _Crois en moi plus que je n'en suis capable moi-même_. Il espère que ça va marcher. Yuri déglutit, évite son regard.

« Un orgasme est juste un orgasme, continue-t-il. Si je ne voulais que cela, je serais bien mieux loti seul.

-Mais… tu dois être frustré, marmonne Yuri. »

Ils s'approchent du cœur du problème.

« Non. »

Il a mis toute la fermeté possible dans ce mot. Yuri soupire.

« Okay. D'accord, finit-il par murmurer. »

C'est ce qu'il dit lorsqu'il ne comprend pas comment Victor est capable de penser ce qu'il dit, mais qu'il lui fait confiance pour vraiment le penser. Il se rallongé à côté de lui. Le reste attendra un autre jour – ils ont le temps. Ils ont tout leur temps.

* * *

 _ **A/N :** Cette fic a eu le triple de mise en favoris par rapport aux reviews reçues._

 _Je considère généralement qu'un texte qui a ce ratio est un texte correct, mais pas assez fort ni prenant pour que les gens fassent l'effort de laisser un mot._

 _Là où ça me frustre, c'est que je voulais faire l'inverse avec ces deux OS, casser les codes de l'érotisme, parler de cul et d'intimité et non de fantasme. Provoquer, un peu. À ce jour, je ne sais pas si j'ai loupé mon but, ou si ce que j'ai fait est trop… intime… justement pour que vous osiez laisser un mot._

 _ **Je serai donc reconnaissante à toutes les personnes qui prendront le temps de me laisser une review.**_

 _Merci d'avance._


End file.
